Combustion gases exiting a turbine, section of a gas turbine engine are typically redirected and discharged outwardly from the engine using suitable exhaust ducting. It is desirable that such exhaust ducting be designed so as to minimize any pressure losses associated with exhausting the combustion gases. Such pressure losses can significantly reduce the performance of the gas turbine engine.
A stream of combustion gases exiting the turbine section often has a relatively complex flow field which can comprise a rotary or swirling component of motion. Such complex flow fields in the combustion gases can cause great challenges in designing suitable exhaust ducting, especially when the ducting must redirect the stream of combustion gases towards a direction that differs from the incoming direction. Complex flow fields in the combustion gases can create pressure differentials within the ducting which in turn can cause flow separation along the internal surfaces of the ducting. Flow separation increases the resistance imposed on the stream of combustion gases and also increases pressure losses associated with exhausting the combustion gases.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide improved exhaust ducting which can reduce pressure losses associated with exhausting combustion gasses.